Keyword Skill/Continuous
Continuous Keyword Skills Continuous abilities change how a card is played and resolved. The effects last as long as the ability is active. Awakening When a card with Awakening is played, you may pay an additional amount of will while paying its cost. If you do, you can use an additional ability. Little Dread World-005.jpg Rulings: *"Awakening (cost): (text)" means "Continuous As you play this card, you may pay (cost) as an additional cost. If you do, this card comes into a field with (text) ability when it's resolved." . *Abilities gained by Awakening are not lost at the end of turn. Barrier A card with Barrier cannot be targeted by spells or abilities of the opponent. Keeper of the Frozen Casket.jpg Bloodlust Resonators with Bloodlust must attack each turn if able. Mad Oni.png Rulings: * If multiple resonators have this ability you may chose which attacks first. * If a resonator has this ability it must attack before resonators without it. Energize A Ruler exclusive ability that gives a player going second a coin to use for one extra will of the Attribute of the ruler. If the Ruler has multiple attributes, the player chooses which will the coin produces when they Banish the coin. Millium, Prince of the Light Palace.png|This card's coin can only produce Invading Demon of Water, Valentina.png|This card's coin produces either or . Incarnation Incarnation is an alternate cost for playing your resonators. Some cards have additional effects that can only be played if summoned this way. Adombrali, the Unfathomable.png Rulings: * Incarnation (attribute)' means 'Continuous As you play this card, rather than paying its cost, you may banish specific number of resonators with (attribute)' . **If the attribute is specified with multiple [], you must banish resonator with that attribute for each []. **If the attribute is specified with or (attribute), you must banish a resonator with any one of those attribute to fulfill the requirement. Mana Currently exclusive to rulers. This ability gives mana counters to a ruler which can be removed to cast ancient magic. Mercurius, Wizard of the Water Star.jpg Mercurius, Dark Commander of Ice.jpg Mobilize Resonators with Mobilize cannot attack or block unless the user pays a cost. Alternatively, players can use other card effects to mobilize their resonators without paying the Mobilize cost. Quickcast Quickcast allows you to play cards when you could cast a Spell : Chant - Instant. Almerius, the Magus of Light.jpg|A resonator with Quickcast. Rune of Sol.png|A Chant with Quickcast Rulings: *'Quickcast' means "Continuous You may play this card at any time you can play Spell:Chant-Instant" *Cards have been changed to no longer be Spell:Chant-Instant but to all have Quickcast if they would be if they would be Spell:Chant-Instant Remnant Cards with Remnant can be played from your Graveyard. The casting procedure is similar to how you play a spell from your hand, but instead of being put into the graveyard after resolving, it's removed from the game. Space-Time Anomaly.jpg Rulings: *"Remnant" means "You may play this card from your graveyard. If you played this card from your graveyard by Remnant, if this card would move from the Chase Area to anywhere else, remove it from the game instead. Seal Abilities with Seal require the player to control a minimum number of Magic Stones to access their ability. You can also use cards that say "Release the Seal abilities..." to achieve the same effect. Red Riding Hood, Rainbow the the Heavens.png|You need to control 3 or more magic stones to gain Flying and Swiftness... Nyarlathotep, the Realized Truth.png|...or you can play cards that "Release the Seal abilities..." instead. Rulings: * For Chants with Seal, you need to control the required Magic Stones at the time of activation. * For Resonators with Seal, the effects are unlocked as long as you have the require Magic Stones. Stealth Cards with Stealth can be played from your Chant-Standby Area just like Spell-Chant: Standby Herald of the Undead Lord.jpg Rulings: * "Stealth " means "While this card is in your Chant-Standby area, you may play it as a triggered object without paying its cost when it fulfills ." * Different from a Chant-Standby cards, cards with Stealth can be triggered in the same turn the card is put into Chant-Standby area. Torrent Cards with torrent gain an extra ability or improved effect if a card was played before it during the turn. Heavenly Gust.png Note: if a card is canceled it has not been played so Torrent effects will not work unless a card resolves. Rulings: *The previous card does not have to resolve for Torrent to activate. *Torrent cannot activate if it is the first card you played that turn.